Se le Apagó la Luz
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Finalista Sadness Story Contest. "–¡Sálvala, papá! –los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo de una manera que ni la fuerza de mi padre podía controlar. Por mi culpa ahora ella estaba allí, tumbada. Ella tenía que vivir."


**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía, basada en la canción "Se le apagó la luz" de Alejandro Sanz.**

* * *

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: Se Le Apagó La Luz.**

**Pareja: Edward / Bella**

**Summary: Sadness Story Contest. –¡Sálvala, papá! –los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo de una manera que ni la fuerza de mi padre podía controlar. Por mi culpa ahora ella estaba allí, tumbada. Ella tenía que vivir.**

**Rating: K**

**Número de palabras: 3,862**

* * *

**N/A: En mi perfil dejo la canción. Sería bueno que la escucharan, es verdaderamente buena. Un beso y a leer.**

* * *

*******

Siempre había conducido de esa manera… no había razón para ningún accidente, ¿por qué hoy? Esto no estaba pasando…sentía la sangre en mi nuca, pero estaba lo suficientemente desorientado como para poder entender cualquier cosa, hasta que de pronto todo regresó de golpe…Bella…

Quería ir hasta donde ella se encontraba, encontrarla, pero no tenía mucho qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba yo. ¿Qué había hecho…?

Pude alzar levemente la cabeza, empezando a ser consciente de mi cuerpo. La cabeza me dolía demasiado, pero dolía más cierto punto en mi pecho…era mi corazón que se oprimía por la desesperación, ¿dónde estaba Bella? Despacio empecé a ubicar el lugar, un intenso olor a gasolina me llenó las fosas nasales; el Volvo estaba volteado a unos tres metros de mí. ¿En qué momento me salí del carro?

Traté de encontrar a Bella allí adentro, pero el carro estaba vacío. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro pero algunas luces, rojas y azules, me daban cierta visibilidad. Miré cómo donde yo me encontraba se empezaba a formar un charco, viscoso, caliente y rojo; fue entonces cuando entendí que mi cabeza sangraba demasiado. Y ahí, a tan sólo dos metros de mí mezclando su sangre con la mía…estaba ella.

Su cabello estaba expandido en el pavimento, empapándose de aquella sustancia roja; la posición de su cuerpo era completamente extraña, no era natural, traté de acercarme a ella pero me congelé, sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se helaba cuando la escuche sollozar, pronunciando mi nombre:

_"Edward…"_

Su voz sonaba rota, asustada, ella estaba tan desorientada como yo, además de que seguro estaría lastimada, demasiado lastimada. Ella también se había salido del auto.

_"Edward..."_

¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice…?

Me di cuenta que las luces azules y rojas eran de una patrulla…lo que yo necesitaba era una ambulancia, necesitaba que vieran la salud de Bella, que…acomodasen su cuerpo, que la salvaran, ¿por qué demonios no había una jodida ambulancia?, ¿dónde estaba la camilla en donde la acomodarían? ¿Por qué no lograba escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia, lisstos todos para atenderla? ¡¿Por qué tardaban tanto!?

Traté de acercarme más, quería tener una prueba más fuerte y palpable que su voz llamándome de que estaba viva, quería escuchar aquel músculo maravilloso que hacía años ya me había entregado, el que era la razón de mi vivir…quería escuchar su corazón, necesitaba hacerlo; en estos momentos mi vida dependía de poder sentir su respiración cerca de mí.

Si la hubiera escuchado…Bella siempre tenía este temor por mi manera de conducir. Alegaba que no había ninguna prisa; "más valía tarde que nunca". Ahora entendía perfectamente el significado tan profundo de estas cinco sencillas palabras.

No quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en el "nunca volveré a verla", "nunca volveré a besarla", "nunca volverá a gritarme", "nunca volveremos a discutir", "nunca volveremos a hacer el amor".

_Nunca, nunca nunca..._

...nunca era una palabra de la cual no quería saber na...

Por fin la ambulancia llegó, los paramédicos montaron a Bella y yo detrás de ella, no podía si quiera pensar en separarme de ella.

Una vez dentro de la ambulancia, los paramédicos insistían en que yo necesitaba ser tratado también, necesitaban vendar mi cabeza, necesitaban que, al llegar al hospital, permitiera que me hiciesen unas radiografías para saber el daño que había tenido mi lesión.

Ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntármelo de nuevo; después de que detuvieran el sangrado en alguna parte de mi cabeza, no permití que me hicieran nada más. La fría mirada que les dediqué habló suficiente como para dejarles en claro que mis intenciones eran única y específicamente quedarme junto a Bella.

El dolor en mi cabeza era insoportable, pero no había lugar en mis pensamientos para eso, lo único que tenía claro era la cálida mirada que mi novia me dedicaba. No había ningún tipo de reproche, sólo amor, el amor que siempre me había dedicado y que yo estúpida e irresponsablemente estaba poniendo en peligro…Bella tenía que vivir.

¿Por qué no me gritaba? Tenía que decirme un "te lo dije", tenía que decirme que por mi culpa ella ahora estaba en esta situación, tenía que reprocharme el hecho de que, aunque fue mi error, era ella la que estaba en la camilla...pero no lo hacía.

La ambulancia iba muy rápido. Yo no sabía si enojarme o agradecerlo; nosotros acabábamos de tener un accidente por el exceso de velocidad, y ahora estos hombres nos llevaban a no menos de 120 Km. /hr., pero en estos momentos la velocidad sí era esencial, se trataba de salvarle la vida a Bella, de asegurarnos de que su corazón seguiría latiendo por muchos años más, de salvar al amor de mi vida, no en mi caso que lo hacía por imbécil, por irresponsable, por un sentimiento de superioridad al saberme tan bueno conduciendo, porque adoraba verla haciendo pucheros cuando no le hacía caso.

Ahora se demostraba lo patético que había sido al conducir…era un idiota y ahora el amor de mi vida estaba en una camilla debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. La tomé de la mano y sonrió, cerrando por primera vez los ojos. Le dio un firme apretón a mis dedos mientras seguía sin borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos. Me partía el corazón la sola idea de que jamás volviera a abrirlos.

–Resiste, Bella, resiste, ya no falta mucho para llegar, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que estar aquí para mí, tienes que abrir los ojos, tienes que quedarte a mi lado…no puedes dejarme, Bella, por favor resiste… –los sollozos no me dejaban hablar muy claramente, pero sabía que ella me escuchaba con el corazón… ella tenía que resistir.

Traté de concentrar mi mente en cosas un poco más felices, verme calmado para que ella lograra estar bien, aunque aquí ella se veía mucho más relajada que yo. Recordé la primera vez que la besé, en su casa:

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!", _aquél día era su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Tenía más de lo que podía recordar enamorado de ella, pero siempre habíamos sido amigos, por lo que la veía tan inalcanzable…pero ese día me decidí: le diría lo que sentía, y esperaría que al menos ella no me alejara de su lado y que me permitiera seguir siendo su amigo.

"_¡Calla, Edward!, sabes que detesto esta fecha…"_ me dijo ruborizada mirando al rededor, como si alguien fuera a escucharnos. Mi pequeña siempre había sido tan extraña…

"_Vamos, Bella, no hay nadie en tu casa. Pensaste que te ibas a librar de tu regalo y de mi felicitación faltando a clases, pero se te olvidó que yo soy necio…te traje un regalo…", _recuerdo que los ojitos de mi niña se abrieron, primero con sorpresa, para después entrecerrarse con un evidente disgusto. Miró a mi alrededor, seguramente buscando aquel regalo, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Me encaró de nuevo y agrego:

"_Detesto los regalos, Edward, lo sabes perfectamente. No debiste haber gastado nada en…", _la silencié con mis dedos, sintiéndome por un momento embargado por el calor de sus labios. Ese día estaba tan nervioso que no sé cómo no se dio cuenta.

"_No me he gastado ni un solo centavo, Bella. Ahora, como no quiero que arruines mi regalo, quiero que cierres los ojos hasta que yo cuente tres, ¿vale?" _le dije tratando de sonar sereno. Mi voz se parecía al sonar de una maraca cuando la agitas. Sólo Bella podía ser tan distraída para no notar que mi frente claramente comenzaba a ser surcada por algunas gotas de sudor…o al menos eso imaginaba yo.

"_Uno…"_ le dije, tragando saliva. mi garganta estaba seca y mi corazón acelerado._ M_e acerqué a ella con extrema lentitud, degustándome con su carita; sus ojos fuertemente apretados y sus labios entreabiertos._ "Dos…"_ volví a decir, sin despegar mi vista de sus hermosos labios. Estaba a unos tres centímetros de distancia de ella, por supuesto no iba a contar hasta tres, sólo la iba a besar…y eso hice.

La besé con suma delicadeza, sentí cómo ella se tensaba para después relajarse y poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; después de los minutos más hermosos que había vivido hasta entonces, me separé de ella. La miré expectante, esperando que me gritara. Pero no, estaba visible y hermosamente sonrojada; bajó la mirada.

En un intento de aligerar la tensión, traté de hacerla reír:

"_¿Tres…?"_ le dije, haciendo que sonara como a pregunta, rezando que de verdad resultara un poco gracioso. Funcionó, Bella se puso a reír para después agregar las palabras más hermosas…

"_¿Por qué tardaste tanto, bobo?, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado porque te dieras cuenta…te amo…"_

Hoy, casi cinco años después de aquel día, seguía amándola con la misma intensidad…y sabía que ella también.

Llegamos al hospital, la trasladaron a urgencias y traté de seguirla en la camilla, pero no me dejaron pasar. Un doctor insistió en atenderme, pero yo no tenía tiempo para él, necesitaba que me dieran razón de Bella.

Desistió de su labor una vez le dije que me dejaría atender por mi padre cuando éste llegara. Durante el camino le había marcado a la familia de Bella y a la mía para que estuvieran aquí; más pronto de lo que imaginé, los pequeños brazos de mi hermana rodearon mi cintura.

No era muy consciente de lo que pasaba, sólo sabía que mi padre ya me había llevado a alguna sala y me estaba revisando la cabeza. Al parecer el golpe me la había abierto, pero no era nada grave. Me maldije: ¿por qué yo estaba bien y ella estaba en urgencias? ¿Por qué si fui yo el que no tuvo conciencia, por qué si la irresponsabilidad fue mía? Ahora ella estaba ahí, demasiado grave y yo aquí, esperando y rezando que todo saliera bien, desesperado y con toda la culpa sobre mi espalda.

Pasaron horas, eternas horas hasta que un doctor salió, no lo reconocí a pesar de que mi padre trabajaba en este lugar, habló algo con Carlisle, unas cuantas palabras que nadie escuchó; mi padre lo siguió. Después de más tiempo, totalmente indefinible para mí, mi padre me tomó del hombro.

–Bella está consciente, y quiere hablar contigo…–no necesité que me dijera nada más, me levanté y corrí hacia la que sabía era su habitación. Cuando entré, mi corazón dejó de latir, me helé ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí:

Bella estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la ventana de aquella habitación. Estaba más pálida de lo que alguna vez la había visto, habían demasiadas cosas conectadas a ella, aparatos, líquidos, agujas…y a pesar de todo eso, una infinita paz se plasmaba en aquel rostro que era el único capaz de robarme el aliento. Aun en ese estado, mi Bella era la mujer más hermosa…aun en ese estado, admiré su belleza.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia, giró su rostro con tanta parsimonia, una lentitud desgarradora; por cada milímetro que su rostro se movía, mi corazón se rompía. Me sonrió y con la voz débil pero segura me indicó que me acercara. Como un autómata, como su fiel servidor, como el ser que daría la vida por ella, como el hombre que la amaba, obedecí sin pensármelo dos veces.

Me senté a la altura de su estómago en la orilla de su cama y me incliné para besar, primero su frente, luego sus párpados y por último sus labios. Nos miramos por un tiempo más hasta que su sonrisa se transformó en una genuina risa, muy débil…

–Tu carro seguro quedó hecho puré –en ese momento lo que menos me importaba era mi carro–. Edward Cullen tendrá que comprar un auto nuevo, ¿eh?

Típico de Bella tratar de aligerar el momento con algún comentario así. Al menos ahora se veía más consciente…eso me hacía un poco más feliz, estaba despierta, pero por alguna razón ese nudo en mi garganta y ese dolor en mi pecho no desaparecían. ¿Era suficiente que estuviera despierta ahora?

–No es gracioso, Bella –le dije lo más serio que pude, pero cuando ella sonreía de esa manera me era imposible no responder con otra. Me quedé serio e hice lo que más importancia tenía en este momento: pedirle perdón–. Lo siento tanto, Bella, prometo jamás volver a conducir de esa manera, juro que siempre te haré caso, es más, de ahora en adelante conducirás tú; definitivamente hoy quedó demostrado que soy un completo imbécil –le dije, haciéndome quedar como el idiota que era. Sonreí, como hace unos momentos ella lo había hecho, bromeando sobre mi Volvo destruido, pero en cambio, Bella no lo hizo...

Conforme pronunciaba cada palabra, los ojos de mi niña se iban llenando de lágrimas...

¡No, mi ángel!, ¡no llores!

–Bella, no llores, por favor, no hagas esfuerzo…talvez debas descansar, yo vendré más tarde –su reacción me tomó por sorpresa. Planeaba dejarla dormir, iba a levantarme pero ella me detuvo.

–¡NO!, no te vayas, espera. Hay algo que tengo que decirte –su voz cada vez era más débil, y el reciente llanto sólo ayudó a que se le quebrara más. Con dificultad, tomó un poco de aire y después me miró con firmeza–. Quiero que sepas que siempre estuviste en primer lugar, siempre fuiste lo más importante en mi vida –estaba a punto de interrumpirla, esto sonaba a una despedida, y yo no pensaba hacer eso–, no me interrumpas, Edward, esto es importante. Carlisle me acaba de decir…estoy lúcida por estos momentos…porque…son los últimos. Quiero que me prometas…por favor, Edward, déjame terminar…quiero que me prometas que vas a seguir adelante, por mí, que no te vas a rendir, llévame siempre en tu corazón pero tienes que seguir. Si para seguir es preciso que me olvides, entonces hazlo, ¿me escuchaste? Tú tienes que seguir – ¿Por qué Bella hacía esto? Me lo decía llorando, se estaba despidiendo de mí, pero yo no podía reaccionar. Esas palabras eran unas que yo no quería escuchar jamás. El día que nos despidieramos sería abrazados en una cama, con la edad suficiente para haber visto a nuestros nietos crecer. Hoy no era el día–. Prométemelo...

–Bella…no entiendo…

– ¡Sólo promételo, Edward! –mi cabeza no funcionaba bien en ese momento, pero como siempre sucedía, yo no le podía negar nada.

–Te lo prometo, Bella. Te amo…

Pensaba decir muchas más cosas, quería decirle que ella también era mi vida, que si alguna vez creyó que no era así, estaba equivocada, siempre ocupó el primer lugar de mi lista, quería pedirle perdón si es que alguna vez la había herido, quería pedirle perdón por lo de hoy, quería pedirle perdón y decirle mil veces cuánto la amaba, quería besarla…pero en cuanto pronuncié _"Te lo prometo, Bella. Te amo…", _cerró los ojos, sonrió de la manera más hermosa que jamás lo había hecho y el holter comenzó a sonar de manera frenética.

Las enfermeras y los doctores entraron mientras mi padre trataba de sacarme de ahí. Cerraron las cortinas para que yo no pudiera ver lo que ahí pasaba. ¿Qué demonios hacía Carlisle aquí conmigo?, ¿por qué no estaba tratando de salvar a Bella? ¡Se suponía que él debia estar ahí, haciendo que su corazón siguiera latiendo!

–¡Sálvala, papá! –los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo de una manera que ni la fuerza de mi padre podía controlar. No iba a salir de aquí hasta saber que Bella estaba bien, pero como si ella hubiera leído mis pensamientos y quisiera que de una vez por todas saliera de ahí y "cumpliera mi promesa", el holter dejó de sonar. Eso sólo significaba una cosa…su corazón había dejado de latir. Ella ya no estaba en aquella habitación, su cuerpo seguía recostado allí...pero Bella no. Ella estaba muerta...

–Es tarde, Edward, es tarde, vámonos… -la voz quebrada de mi padre corroboró lo que mi mente se negaba a admitir. Bella estaba muerta...

_Muerta..._

**3 años después…**

– ¿Cómo estás, amor? Ya sé que debes estar harta de tenerme aquí al menos una vez por semana, talvez debería dejarte descansar en paz, pero de verdad me gusta hablar contigo. ¿Sabes? Hoy se cumplen tres años desde ese día, y he de admitir que el dolor es el mismo, aunque ya puedo respirar sin dificultad. ¿Te acuerdas de los primeros meses que venía aquí? Ni siquiera podía hablar… –solté una ligera risa, recordando el espectáculo que daba. En esos momentos no me importaba demasiado.

–Sé que debes estar molesta conmigo. Te prometí seguir, y juro que sí trato, pero esa chica simplemente no me gustaba. Sé que hubieses querido que le diera una oportunidad, talvez es una mucha que sí vale la pena, pero de verdad…simplemente no me gusta; te prometo que cuando llegue a gustarme de verdad, aunque sea la décima parte de lo que me gustas tú, la dejaré entrar. Aunque he de confesarte que hay cierta dama en el trabajo con la que me gusta pasar el tiempo. Es muy amable, su nombre es Ángela y su compañía me resulta bastante grata…no sé, talvez algún día se dé algo. Serás la primera en saberlo. Bueno, Bella, hoy vine a verte rápido, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero la verdad es que hay una pequeña en el hospital que tiene terapia dentro de una hora, así que tengo que apresurarme. La pobre chiquilla tuvo un accidente mientras montaba su bici y ahora está parapléjica. Trataré de venir lo más pronto posible. Te amo, Bella.

--

_**Edward besó el cemento de aquella lápida, bajo la cual descansaban los restos del amor de su vida. No derramó ni una sola lágrima, esa etapa ya había pasado, no había más arrepentimiento, lo único que en ese corazón vivía, era el grato recuerdo de que alguna vez fue la persona más feliz del mundo, de que alguna vez lo amaron de una manera tan intensa que no hay palabras para describirlo. No más dolor, puro amor.**_

_**Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su auto para atender a aquella pequeñita. Su velocidad no era mayor a los 70 Km. / hr.**_

_**La muerte llega a sorprendernos cuando menos lo imaginamos, no avisa, nunca llama a la puerta, maleducada e impredecible simplemente arrasa con lo que más amamos, pero está en nosotros decidir si nos hundimos en la tristeza...o vivimos por ambos. Edward vivía por ambos, Bella vivía dentro de él. Ella seguiría viva mientras él así lo hiciera también.**_

*******

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno planeo participar con este OneShot también, que es más cortito pero no por eso menos triste. Espero les haya gustado y recuerden, voten, no importa por quién, lo importante es que participen, y que gane la mejor**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


End file.
